


odd rivalries

by HelloSexy



Series: Total Frat Move [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Fratboy AU, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloSexy/pseuds/HelloSexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing a rival fraternity’s house dog. TFM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	odd rivalries

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Sav for reading and rereading this entire thing multiple times. You're the best and you probably hate me now. This was inspired by a true story since the fraternity my sorority was partnered with most of the time definitely did steal their rival's house dog. I may or may not have helped.

“You were elected, dumbass! You gotta do it!”

Bucky turned and gave Clint a one-fingered salute from where he sat in the darkened car, trying not to panic as he looked out at the Gamma Chi fraternity house. The house was pitch black and according to their source, a Delta Nu sorority girl who had not been named chapter sweetheart, the Gamma Chi brothers were all out on a bar crawl. This meant that the house was completely empty. It was the perfect moment to strike. And Clint was adamant that they were to strike tonight.

It was a rite of passage for the Sigma Theta Delta fraternity brother who was elected president to steal something from the Gamma Chi house. Most of the times it was the skeleton that the brothers had in their chapter meeting room. If the president-elect managed to steal the skeleton, then his term as fraternity president would be prosperous. If he failed, then his presidency would lead the chapter into ruin. No president had ever not managed to steal the skeleton and sometimes the skeleton was conveniently sitting out on the front porch the week or so after Sigma elections.

In addition to that, Gamma Chi was Sigma Theta Delta’s rival fraternity. It was a rivalry as old as time. The Gamma Chi’s were the uptight golden boys who were all former high school varsity athletes and homecoming kings. They were all on student government or in the Army ROTC. A few of them did both and managed to attend every single home sporting event. The Sigmas considered themselves to be the guys caught smoking underneath the bleachers during the big game. Every year without fail, Gamma won Greek Week and the charity soccer event. Sigma might have had a chance if they actually showed up. Which they didn’t.

Despite all of this, stealing something from the Gamma house was asserting Sigma’s authority over them. Or at least that was how Clint put it but Bucky never actually listened to Clint. Except for now.

If Bucky was entirely honest, he thought this entire thing was stupid but it was tradition and he couldn’t break it. Not if he didn’t want to be completely ostracized and have his bed put in the front lawn. Again.

The entire tradition got a lot dumber when Clint, the outgoing president, gave Bucky the item he needed to steal. The item was the Gamma Chi house dog.

A fucking dog.

“Clint, you fuck! I can’t just steal a god damn dog. They bark and where the fuck are we going to keep it?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms as he glared at the other man from where he was sitting in the passenger’s seat. Bucky didn’t want to admit it but he was nervous. His hands were clammy and he could feel the tiny pinch of fear low in his gut. “Why can’t I just steal their fucking skeleton? It’s right on the fucking porch. You know they expect us to just take that.”

A shit-eating grin appeared on Clint’s face and he slapped the palms of his hands against the steering wheel. “You said you were gonna be the best president this chapter has ever seen and you gotta prove that to me, Sarge.” Clint nodded towards the frat house. “So go get ‘em, tiger.”

Throwing up wasn’t an option so Bucky called the other a few choice words underneath his breath before he twisted his baseball cap so it was facing the right way. He had to try to disguise himself somehow. Even if he was disguising himself with a Sigma baseball cap.

Being elected president was one of the most exciting parts of Bucky’s college career. He came into college not knowing anyone and wasn’t expecting to make it through the year. Instead, he somehow got roped into Greek life by his then-roommate. Four years later, he was on the dean’s list and going to be chapter president. If he managed to steal the fucking dog.

Slipping out of the car, Bucky quietly made his way down frat row and towards the Gamma house. One of the first floor windows was cracked open.

_Idiots_ , Bucky thought. It made his job that much easier.

Bucky removed the screen with barely any noise and pushed the window up enough that he could slip inside the house. His ability to not make a sound had gotten him into and out of a lot of trouble over the previous years. Mostly, it had come into play when he was trying to run from the police but it was also handy when he was hooking up with Natasha from Rho Alpha Omega. It, however, was problematic when he entered Clint’s room during a party to find the two of them together. He didn’t care. They were still dating and Clint was mulling over the thought of lavaliering her so there weren’t any hard feelings involved.

Now it was helpful as he stalked through the empty frat house. All of the lights were off and Bucky fumbled around in his pocket, digging for his phone. Bucky pulled it out of his pocket and flipped on the flashlight. The light from his phone illuminated a kitchen and showed him a pile of dirty dishes. Stainless steel appliances and a table greeted him when he turned to his left. There was no sign of a dog.

Bucky mentally scratched the kitchen off his list and used the light to find the door to the rest of the house. According to the Delta Nu, there was nothing in the basement but a pool table and chapter meeting room, so the only places left to look were the bedrooms and shared common areas.

Besides the dishes, the house was clean enough that Bucky would not have even thought a dog lived there. The leash on the table by the door and the dog’s picture in the composites hanging in the foyer were the only signs. After examining each of the bedrooms on the first floor, which were also stupidly clean with neatly made beds, Bucky had come to the conclusion that the first floor rooms were clear of the dog.

So the only place to go was up. Bucky took the stairs slowly but wasn’t careful enough to keep one of the steps from creaking.

_So much for that talent_ , Bucky thought as he winced, pausing to wait and see if a police officer or drunken fratdaddy would burst in through the front door. He stood still for a few minutes before he continued up the stairs. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he reached the top and he pushed one of the bedroom doors open.

The hallway light went on and Bucky froze again.

“Can I help you?” A deep voice asked and Bucky turned his head, swallowing when he came face to face with a tall, muscular blond whose shirt clearly read Gamma Chi.

“Uh. Yeah.” Bucky said, pausing a second to regain his composure before he forced himself to give the man an easy grin. “Name’s Bucky Barnes. I’m from Sigma Theta Delta and I’m here to steal your dog.”

The man stared at him for a long moment before he responded. “Are you serious?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. You know how we always steal your shit after chapter elections? Well, Hawkeye, or wait, I guess you know him as Clint, told me to steal your dog so…” He gestured around at the frat house hallway. “Here I am. Trying to steal your dog.”

“So you’re not just breaking into our house, you’re also trying to kidnap our dog.” The other responded, voice carefully blank. Internally, Bucky was freaking out. This was the end. He was going to get to the police called on him and he was going to be screwed. His gig as chapter president had ended before it had even began. And for some reason he was also thinking that the other man was surprisingly good-looking. Ridiculously good-looking, even.

A shrug was Bucky’s response. “Yeah, pretty much. We’ll give him back. Just so you know.”

“So you’re the new Sigma president. Cool. At least you’re nicer to look at than Clint.” The blond watched him for a long moment, the corner of his lips turning up in a playful smile before he turned and made his way down the hall. He stopped and turned back, gesturing for Bucky to follow him. “I’m not letting you steal our dog without meeting him first.”

He walked to the end of the hall and stepped inside a room. Bucky followed without another word, puzzling over ‘the easier to look at’ comment and why it made him feel giddy. He was here to steal a dog not think about how it was possible for someone’s ass to look that good in khakis. He took a quick peek at the blond’s door and saw a few pictures. Mostly clean cut guys from various Gamma Chi events and the nametag. Steve. Blond guy’s name was Steve. 

“So…Steve, is it? I’m not sure your brothers would be too pleased to know that you’re aiding the enemy in stealing your dog.” Bucky drawled as he stepped inside the room. He could feel his jaw drop when he took in the view. There was an easel in the corner with an in-progress painting on it and a drawing board where a typical desk would be. There were sketchbooks all over the room and drawings and paintings stuck to every surface of wall. 

“They kind of have to go along with it since I’m the president and you’d know that if you actually went to Greek Week. But you’re not stealing Cap. You’re borrowing him.” Steve said as he sat on his bed, scratching a happy looking pug. He frowned when he caught Bucky’s expression. “Something wrong?” 

Bucky shook his head. “No, no. I just…all of these paintings are…wow.” He pointed at the sketchbook lying on Steve’s bed. “You do all of those?” 

“Yeah. Major’s art with a minor in education. Kind of in the job description to draw.” Steve grabbed the sketchbook that Bucky had pointed at. “Wanna see some of them?”

An alarm went off in the back of Bucky’s mind and he remembered that Clint was sitting in his car a little ways down the street, waiting for him. Bucky shoved that thought aside as he sat down next to Steve, trying to ignore how close he was to the other man. Their thighs were pressing against each other and every time Bucky moved his arm it grazed Steve’s side. Twin beds were not designed for two adult men and a pug that took up half of the bed.

Steve handed the sketchbook to Bucky and allowed him to flip through it, laughing when Bucky sputtered at one of the sketches.

“She’s the girl that told me you all would be out of the house tonight!” Bucky said, pointing at a drawing of a girl with bright, mischievous eyes.

“That’s Peggy and I know. One of her friends said you all were planning to steal something this week and she’s smart enough to suggest a night when I would be here.” Steve gently tapped the paper. “Never can get her nose right.”

Bucky laughed at that. “Your girlfriend’s probably not happy that you can’t get her nose right.”

“Well, she’s not my girlfriend and won’t ever be since I happen to be extremely gay.” Steve’s cheeks colored slightly at that. “She’s more of my partner in crime.” 

“Wait. You’re gay. Is that even allowed for you Gammas?” Bucky furrowed his brow. “You’re supposed to be like All-American boys.”

Steve rolled his eyes and moved to take his sketchbook back from Bucky. “First fun fact: Americans come in tons of shapes and sizes and sexualities and backgrounds so there’s no All-American guy. Secondly, Gamma’s known I was gay since I was a pledge and they don’t care. Third…” 

“I’m bi. Not like it matters but I’m not judging you or anything. I was just surprised.” Bucky interrupted, giving Steve a smile as he reached to pull the sketchbook back into his lap. “Now shut up and let me see the rest of these sketches.” 

Bucky flipped through the sketches for a few minutes, laughing at the one of Cap the Pug chasing a ball. Steve explained that he had been trying to get into photography so he took a picture of Cap playing fetch before he drew it. Bucky nodded and wasn’t even pretending to be completely fascinated.

After he glanced at a few sketches, Steve began explaining Cap’s life story. Apparently, Cap was a rescue that Steve had found on the side of the road. He was very loving but had a special diet so Bucky shouldn’t feed him leftovers no matter how much the dog begged and that he would be showing up at the Sigma house at noon sharp to pick up Cap.

“Don’t play loud music around him and do not let him out of your sight. Understand? You lose my dog and I’ll make your life miserable.” Steve said, eyes slowly trailing up and down the Bucky’s body. It made Bucky’s face go hot and he sat up just a little bit straighter.

“You’re ridiculous. In a good way. I just hope you know that.” Bucky said as he looked down at the dog that had moved to Steve’s lap. “I’ve never heard of anyone who would go through so much effort for a dog.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Steve locked eyes with Bucky, the corners crinkling as he laughed. Then, Steve’s eyes flickered downward to Bucky’s lips and that was it.

Bucky leaned forward and captured Steve’s lips in a gentle, closed-mouth kiss. It was stupid and spur-of-the-moment but Bucky couldn’t resist. Bucky closed his eyes and lifted a hand up to cup Steve’s neck. Steve’s lips were ridiculously soft and Bucky found himself wondering what chapstick Steve used to get his lips that soft. That thought was chased away when Steve gently bit down on his lower lip, causing Bucky to moan slightly. Steve took that moment to soothe away the bite with his tongue before he took advantage of Bucky’s parted this. Bucky’s hand moved underneath Steve’s shirt and he stroked at the skin of Steve’s hip. He let the kiss grow more desperate when he realized just how toned Steve happened to be there.

They continued the kiss for a few more minutes before he pulled away. Bucky’s hand was still rubbing circles into Steve’s hip but Cap had decided he had been ignored long enough and had jumped on their laps. Which was a small mercy. Steve’s face was flushed and Bucky was sure his face was equally so.

“You know…” Bucky could feel the stupid grin appear on his face. “I could always steal you _and_ the dog. I think Clint would be impressed by that daring feat.” 

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “I’m in ROTC so I’m going to be up in a few hours so I’m afraid that wouldn’t work. Besides, I think Clint would know you’re cheating if you showed up with me too.”

“Ahh. So that’s why you’re here tonight instead going out and drinking and finding some hot guy to screw around with?” Bucky tilted his head to the side and smiled stupidly before Steve leaned forward to wipe the smile off his face with his lips.

“Maybe that’s just not my scene. Maybe I’m a gentleman who likes taking guys on dates and treating them right…” Steve murmured as he pulled away. Cap the pug whined between them and kicked away, hopping off the bed and settling on the floor by Steve’s feet. 

Bucky chuckled. “You’re no gentleman. You’re letting a guy steal your dog and kiss you in your room.” Bucky’s thumb traced Steve’s jawline. “You’re too pretty to be a just good guy. I bet that you’ve already got something up your sleeve.”

Steve grinned and turned his head, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s thumb. “I bet you think you’re the only guy who’s been challenged to steal something. Too bad you won’t see this coming.”

“See what coming?” Bucky asked, brow furrowing as Steve’s grin only widened.

“You’ll see.” He murmured, looking at the other from underneath his obscenely long lashes. “Go take Cap back to your house. I’ll be there at noon to pick him up.”

“And then?” Bucky asked, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Steve’s mouth. He can’t believe he hasn’t had anything to drink. His head is just that light-headed.

“And then we’ll get brunch and we can talk about whatever we want.” A beep from Steve’s phone made him pull away and he sighed when he read the message. “The guys are going to be back soon. You need to make your escape.”

Bucky stood up from the bed and scooped Cap in his arms, grinning as he gave Steve a last kiss. “Noon sharp. Don’t be late.”

“I’m never late.” Steve promised, still sitting on the bed. Bucky gave him a jaunty wave before he walked out of the room and made his way out of the frat house. He allowed himself to walk out the front door. He held Cap triumphantly as he slid into Clint’s car.

“What the fuck took you so long?” Clint asked, turning to give him a once over. Bucky shrugged.

“They keep the dog in a random bedroom. Took me forever to find him and coax him out.” 

Clint rolled his eyes and started the car. They turned on one of the side streets and drove a bit, finally stopping in front of the Sigma house once they reached it. Only they found something wasn’t quite right.

Above the porch, the Greek letters of Sigma Theta Delta were missing. In their place were two new ones: Gamma Chi. 

“What the fuck!” Clint yelled, staring up at the house.

Steve.

If Steve wanted to play this way, they definitely could. Bucky wouldn’t back down from a challenge and he was sure there were enough bad manners he could teach Cap before noon when Steve would show up. Bucky smiled as Cap wiggled in his arms.

“Oh. It’s on.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://www.sovietsnipers.tumblr.com).


End file.
